csofandomcom-20200223-history
M60E4
The M60E4 is a modernized version of the well-known M60 machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M60E4 is an American multipurpose machine gun which holds 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet. It boast a powerful firepower to utilize in various situations. With its low recoil, short reload time and high damage, this crowns as one of the most powerful machine guns. Advantages *High damage *Low recoil *Short reload time for a machine gun *Cheap for a machine gun *Can be enhanced *High magazine size Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an automatic gun *Low stun and knockback power *Low accuracy in long range Event ; South Korea *M60E4 was released alongside Port on 2 December 2010. *M60E4 Maverick Edition was released on 17 April 2014 alongside SPAS-12 Maverick. ; Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 29 June 2011. *Gold edition was added on 25 September 2013. ; Indonesia *This weapon was released alongside Chaos on 13 June 2012. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. * : Seen holding by an SAS operative in a poster. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotional poster. *Yuri. Tactics Think of this weapon as an M249 with higher damage (same as AK-47), lower recoil and shorter reload time but less accurate. Both M249 and M60E4 have the same fire rate and weight. They are also fed with 100 rounds in a mag but with different caliber which is more expensive. Classic= *M60E4 does damage as high as AK-47 and both of them have the same accuracy. So, keep in mind it is an AK-47 with 100 rounds but it has higher recoil, heavier and has lower fire rate. *The cost of M60E4 is nearly same to an AWP, so it needs to save money to buy it. But it is still cheaper than M249. *Just bought only 30 rounds (1 mag) as reserve bullet as when purchased, it already has 100 rounds, which is more than enough, unless you like to spray. |-| Zombie Infection= *A 100 rounds of M60E4 can deal 3100 ~ 6200 damage to zombies. It can kill a host zombie without much effort. *When facing a Heavy zombie and Berserk Regular zombie, make sure to always fall back slowly as those zombies can still approach the user due to M60E4's low stun power. |-| Zombie Scenario= *After purchasing an M60E4 for $4700 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will still has $1600 remaining. Variants M60E4 Gold Edition= The M60E4 Gold variant can be obtained at random in Code Box. This gold edition is 1% lighter than the original weapon. |-| Balrog-VII= The Balrog-VII is a machine gun based on the chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE. It is equipped with Balrog Charging System to emit an explosive shot for every 10 consecutive shots and a usable scope for long range engagement. |-| M60E4 Maverick= :This weapon can only be obtained from Maverick Combat Blueprint. This is the advanced version of M60E4 modified by an unknown terrorist group chambered with 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. Special modification to expand the scope has been made and the magazine size is boasted to improve its performance. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same rate of fire *Same weight Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) Comparison to MG36 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same accuracy *Same reload time Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (+3%) *Expensive (+$1200) *Deals less damage to zombies Gallery M60E4= File:M60e4_viewmodel.png|View model File:M60e4.gif|Shoot and reload animations m60 worldmodel.png|World model m60 shopmodel.png|Shop model 397386_417966511613049_770890358_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M60e4_promo_kr.jpg|Korea poster m60e4discountkp.png|Ditto, discount poster m60 promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster m60e4cp.jpg|China poster m60e4cp2.jpg|Ditto trkym60.png|Turkey poster 500px-Vc_with_m60e4.jpg|A Vigilante Corps member wielding an M60E4 m60 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Snapshot 20131015 2145120.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Firing sound Reload sound |-| Gold Edition= File:M60e4g_viewmodel.png|View model File:M60e4g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot 1fde7d3b-6347-47b4-8cf3-6438375ab24d.jpg|A SAS operative wielding an M60E4 Gold M60E4 Gold 10.jpg|World models M60GoldCBox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box w2.jpg|China poster 1016534 636610486360612 1331364366 n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster |-| Expert Edition= File:M60e4_expert_viewmodel.png|View model w_m60e4_exp.png|World model |-| Master Edition= File:M60e4_master_viewmodel.png|View model w_m60e4_mas.png|World model |-| Maverick= File:Maverick_koreaposter.png|Korea poster Trivia *M60 is a cut weapon in original Counter-Strike. *M60 was first released in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and does not share the same performance as the M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, M60E4 lacks a preview video in the Shop. *The Gold M60E4 has modeling error, which makes parts of its rear iron sight missing in-game. This can be seen by comparing the golden and regular variant side by side. The missing sights can be seen in a model viewer. *If viewed closely in first-person view, the Gold M60E4 has two artifacts sticking out after the first bullet. External links *M60 at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants